


Lazy Autumn Afternoons

by PinkGold



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory V shape, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: In which Jaskier tries to understand Geralt and Yennefer’s relationship.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 30
Kudos: 251





	Lazy Autumn Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> I am definetly addicted with this three. This series ruined me.

Jaskier closes his eyes, humming softly as he shifts deeper between Geralt’s arms until his nose came in contact with his neck. The man is a furnace, but he’s not complaining. Autumn is approaching and that means more close contact with his lover. And since Geralt seemed to love keeping the things important to him close to his chest, Jaskier didn’t mind.

“Shut up.” Geralt husks out, but Jaskier only stifles a set of giggles and continues. He had his eyes closed for the last half hour, clearly enjoying Jaskier’s hummings. If he hadn’t, he would have already turned to the other side and ignored the bard on their makeshift bed on the grass.

‘Bed’ he snorts. What they laid down was far more like pieces of cloth thrown in together than a proper bed. But Geralt had insisted they took a break from their traveling, said this would probably be the last place in their travel they would find fresh water to drink from, and then face up reminded Jaskier of his weak physique.

Psssh, as if he couldn’t keep up with the witcher long strides. If he can keep up with him in bed, a long walk wasn’t a problem.

He leaves a trail of kisses over his lover’s scared collarbone and his insides churns happily as Geralt hums and squeezes him closer with a faint, lazy smile on his face. Jaskier should probably rest too, but his mind was still going a mile per hour.

It has been months since the last time they saw each other, and even though it doesn’t bother Jaskier, he was curious to know what Geralt has been up to. He had gotten a few letters, short and to the point, just so Jaskier new his lover was still alive, but nothing more than that.

Aside from that one letter, he blushes, where Geralt described his encounter with Yennefer. He was sure the three pages were written by the witch, and it had been so explicit Jaskier had a fever for the rest of the day.

“What is it that you see in her?” ha asks, breaking the silence-- _well,_ cutting off his humming.

Geralt slowly opens one eye and stares at him, orange iris shining in the sunlight, and the whole picture takes Jaskier breath away. Jaskier doesn’t hold himself back and presses a few kisses on Geralt’s beautiful chin gently as he waits for the answer.

“She asked me the same thing about you.” Geralt’s breath caresses his forehead.

“Oh? And what did you answer? That I’m the most handsome, most talented bard in the whole continent and you couldn’t resis- _ouch._ ” Geralt pinches his cheeks, the leather from the glove cold against Jaskier skin.

“I said you are an insufferable git, she agreed.”

Jaskier frowns.

“That hurts my feelings, thank you.”

Geralt let out a huff and rolled his eyes, kissing Jaskier on the lips.

“I’m here with you, tiny flower, aren’t I?”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“And I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to, right?” Geralt cuts him, looking at him now with both his eyes open. His expression turns serious as he speaks, as if trying to convince Jaskier was important for him.

And for the first time Jaskier seems to understand that yes, it looks like he is important to the witcher.

Very much so.

“I love you, too, you sap monster.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcomed! <3  
> you can find me over tumblr on @sparkly-angell and @pinkgold-angel!


End file.
